


Foreign Hair

by axsi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axsi/pseuds/axsi
Summary: Any haircut that isn't a bowlcut is outlawed, and feared. But an alien visitor from another planet doesn't know these rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic lol and I'm not a good writer or anything so it's all for fun ha

Chapter 1

 

      Looking around his house, Jisung could only see fire. Knowing that a single flame could cause planetary devastation, he'd already given up on getting help. In seconds, the planet will be up in flames. Stepping through the fire as if it were a plain wood floor, he stood at his front door to see everything just as he expected it to be. Everyone was running around through the flames - pure chaos. He looked at his phone as a notification popped up. "1 message from Woojin: 'What happened'" Jisung sighed, put his phone back in his pocket and headed straight to the airport. "

      "Are there any tickets available? To just anywhere please." Jisung asked desperately. "Well, as you would expect most flights are being booked very quickly, but one planet that hasn't had many tickets sold is planet Earth...but I wouldn't recommend it." The employee replied. "It's okay, I'd like to book a flight to Earth please." He said, not thinking twice.        

     Sitting at his gate, Jisung felt his phone constantly vibrating in his pocket. He gulped, turned off his phone and boarded the plane. Jisung’s plane flew through the secret routes aliens must take so the Earthlings do not spot them. After they made it through the sketchy galaxies and rusty wormholes, their plane disappeared as they neared Earth. Well, only to the inhabitants of planet Earth. They had zero presence in their human computers and satellites. Finally landing safely, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the passengers made their way out. Quickly they got to the shore in their tourist attire that they have prepared. Finally in dry air, every alien, except the unknowing Jisung, quickly pulled out their hair gel and brushes, fixing their hair into something Jisung dreaded with every single cell in his body: bowl cuts. Setting their hair brushes down after putting their finishing touches on their new coconut hair, all the passengers turned their heads to Jisung. One person came up to him. “I’m sorry, but it has to be done.” They said. Jisung's eyes widened. Next, Jisung was pinned to the floor by 4 people, and 2 others smothered his hair with gel over his forehead and cut it into his worst nightmare. He tried to move, to stop them, to do anything, but they were too strong. “NO!” Jisung screams echoed through the empty beach, but brought no results. And when they were finished, they gave him a mirror. He wished he were someone else, or anything else, other than whatever was in that mirror.  The person that was pinning his leg down said, “It’s to protect you. If they find your hair in any other shape, they’d throw you in their jail cells.” Jisung blinked. “Well,” Jisung said, trying to suppress the undying rage he had in his body for all the passengers here and everyone who he’s ever met and everyone who he’s never met, who haven't warned him about this atrocity of a planet. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He said, a tear falling dramatically and slowly down his left cheek. "Why didn't you tell me..." He said again, his voice slowly fading. Now he’s here, stuck in this place he's never been before called Australia, his hair wack, he thought, but at least his face still a snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung parted from the passengers later on, since they knew people on this cursed planet, and he did not. "Wait, but I have no idea where to go or what to do here!" Jisung pleaded to them. "Not my problem," said one of the bunch. "you should've thought of that when you bought the ticket my friend," said another. And they were off.

Jisung walked around the city, his head down, following the sidewalk. If he looked up, for even one second, he'd see one of those damned bowl-cuts. Every pair of feet he saw next to him had one of them on their head, and Jisung tried his best to not think about it. He didn't even know what the place around him looked like, but he could probably tell you by now how and where those occasional rocks on the sidewalk were formed and what the temperature was when they did. After mindlessly walking for while, Jisung found a bench (by lifting his head ever so slightly and walking left and right) and decided to take a break. He just sat there, his head still down, still observing the rocks, trying to think of what the hell he was going to do next. He didn’t know anyone in the planet - let alone this city, and worst of all, he had an irrational fear of bowl-cuts in The Land of Bowl-Cuts. But, he landed himself in this predicament and now he has to get himself out of it before he implodes out of pure fear that was accumulating in his soul from the horror on each head that passed by, and including his own.

Many came by and sat next to him on the bench, and many left. Soon his neck was about to break off. Until one person came by and sat down. Jisung didn't mind him at first, still deep in thought. But then this person scooched over right next to him. "Excuse me," the person said. Jisung jolted his head up, his eyes wide, wondering who would be talking to him. Quickly, he flashed a smile at the boy in front of him to hide his fear in his eyes. But also, his fear was washed away when he looked at this boy. Minus the hair - he was beautiful. The boy smiled back, his smile brighter than the sun. Jisung stared. Maybe this planet wasn’t so cursed after all. He stared right into the boy's eyes, not daring to look up at his head. The boy squinted a bit, his smile fading. "Are you okay?" Asked the boy. Was he really looking that sad? Jisung nodded reassuringly, still not breaking eye contact. 

"You're not from here, are you?" The boy asked.

Jisung panicked. "I- I am from here actually," he lied. "..mate." He added, something he heard the passengers say is said a lot by people living around here, hoping he did not look too much like an outsider.

"Oh I'm sorry," the boy replied, "you just looked a bit lost."

"Actually, I'm just not from this part of the city, and I have a question for you." Jisung said, quickly thinking up his lies, now feeling composed. He noticed the boy was holding a cup of coffee, reminding him of his empty stomach. "Where's a place I can get some food? And one more thing," Jisung smiled wider, confidence surging through him now. "And what's your name?" The boy lit up. "Felix. What's yours? Also you can eat at this cafe here, it's got great sandwiches."

“Great! My name’s Jisung. It's nice to meet you, Felix."

-

Sitting across from each other at this cafe called coconut cafe, which was Jisung's least favorite fruit for obvious reasons, he and Felix spoke small talk to pass the time. Jisung immediately hated this cafe, he couldn't look an at any inch in the room without seeing coconuts. Every wall was painted with them. Jisung then had to order coconut coffee, the most basic drink, along with a coconut turkey sandwich. He had attempted to leave out the coconut, however the employees, wearing their coconut hats, had told him that it was not possible. "Sir, the place is called coconut cafe. The slogan is 'everything coconut!' - it would be a disgrace to our brand to leave out the coconut." The manager told him sternly. Jisung spit on their floors. He took the coffee anyway in attempt to fight his inevitable mental fatigue. Jisung slowly took tiny sips of his coffee while sitting in his coconut chair, looking down at the floor or up at the ceiling or perhaps right into Felix's eyes but nowhere in between. And after the usual how are you’s, Jisung, struck by curiosity and boredom, asked "so, Felix, what's your favorite hairstyle?"

"My favorite hairstyle? What do you mean? There is only one style of hair!" He said, pointing to his hair and as Jisung looked at it he flinched instinctively. Oblivious, Felix shook his head, his wonderful bowl-cut bobbing up and down with the movement. Jisung could only watch it with fear and disgust. After what looked like was deep thought, Felix leaned across the table, and in a whisper he said, "or do you mean the illegal ones?" Jisung blinked. Jisung blinked twice. He sipped his coconut coffee (with difficulty). "Um. Yes." He answered, curious as to what kind of hair could be so bad it must be spoken about in this way. Felix slowly sat back into his chair and lifted one eyebrow, questionably. "They're interesting." He said. "Bizarre. You know how those rebellious teens are doing it just for the heck of it? Like putting their hair into buns or only shaving it off or curling it and other bizarre ideas. They're so unnatural. Alien type of thing. You know? It just isn’t right.” Jisung blinked thrice. Alien type of thing, huh? “But it’s just hair.” He said, in a slow whisper. Felix firmly put his coffee down on the half-sliced coconut table between them. “No, no, no Jisung… don’t tell me you’re like them. Hair is special! The almighty bowl-cut shall not be meddled with! Yes.” Felix nodded his head in agreement to his own words, his luscious bowl-cut to bobbing up and down once more. “Anyway. Jisung, enough about hair, as exciting as it is.” Jisung couldn’t tell if that were sarcasm or not, but he decided it might be better not to question anything he says. He did question, however, his initial attraction to this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Felix said. Jisung looked at the time. It was 3:30 PM. “It's 3:30 PM!” Felix exclaimed. “My break is over and I have to get back to work. Here, take this sandwich.” He said. He pulled out a sandwich from unknown places, and handed it to Jisung. He took it questioningly. “Wow. Thanks. For what?”

“In case you get hungry.”

“What are you, my mom?” Jisung laughed.

“It's delicious. You'll thank me.” Felix said as he stood up from his coconut chair. “So, I gotta go now. See you later.” And he was off.

“Goodby- Wait!” Jisung said, thinking about how were they going to see each other again if Jisung doesn't have any way to contact him. Felix looked back at him and said as if reading his mind, “Just open the sandwich!” And left.

Jisung sighed and sat back down, looking at his unfinished coconut sandwich and at his newly acquired interestingly 3 layered sandwich he probably didn’t want to know the contents of, his stomach still not full. He unwrapped the new sandwich and took a bite. He could taste so much at once he wasn't sure what he was consuming, but oh well, it didn't taste too bad - anything better than coconuts. He was about to take another bite when he glanced and saw a small slip of paper sticking out of the middle strawberry jam layer. He took it out. “337-0865 -felix” Hm. Jisung smiled slightly. This boy was full of surprises. 

 

-

 

Jisung was shivering, sitting on the bench again. He opened up his phone and it lit his face up. 11 P.M. He had been walking around the same street all day, unsure of where to go. But now, something else was of Jisung’s top priorities. White flecks were falling from the sky. Jisung was confused. Perplexed. Confuzzled. Discombobulated. Bewilderment fell over him. This made no sense. He needed it to make sense now. Quickly he dialed Felix’s number.

“Jisung? Hey! I see you got my numbe-” Felix said.

“FELIX! TELL ME NOW! WHY IS IT SNOWING?” Jisung yelled.

“Because it’s winter?”

“IT’S JUNE!” 

“Well yeah this is Australia.”

“What.”

“Yeah. Winter’s in the opposite months here. Haven’t you ever taken 5th grade science? Though it does snow quite rarely here...”

Jisung closed the call.

Jisung still couldn’t understand. All his life, even on his alien planet, it only ever snowed in the winter months of December, January and February. What was he to do in this upside down country where everything was reversed? He put his head in his hands letting all his cries escape him. What brought him here? Why was he here? When could he go back home? After many moments of turmoil, Jisung woke up from his trance. He looked around him at the empty urban street, not a person in sight. All the stores and shops were closed and the only light on was the small lamp post by his bench. A thin layer of snow was falling over the pavement. He was still shivering. Jisung rubbed his bare arms, not sure what to do now. “Home…” He said somberly. Home. Home was where his house was, and where his friends were. His friends! Woojin, his very dear friend - it’s been a while since they’ve contacted. About 24 hours, actually. Jisung pulled out his phone again wondering why he hasn’t called best friend for so long. Soon, he realised why he hadn’t. His heartstrings tugged at him, remembering all the things he needed to tell Woojin. He dialed his number anyway. Woojin quickly picked up.

“Jisung! Is that you? Where have you been?” He said.

“Well, right now I’m at planet Earth.” Jisung responded. 

“Planet EARTH? Why would you ever go there?”

“It was the only planet where flights were available when I went to the airport...”

“Why didn’t you wait a bit for another plane?”

“The planet was in flames!”

“You can handle that! Why were you in such a hurry? Why did you ignore my texts earlier today?” Woojin said impatiently.

“I… my phone was turned off.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Okay. Well, what do you need to talk to me about now?” Woojin finally said.

“Well I have to tell you about what happened today in this weird place. First of all, it’s snowing in the midst of June.”

“Snowing? Don’t tell me… you landed yourself in Australia?”

“Yeah, that place.”

“You dumbass! If only you waited a few hours. Do you even have a jacket with you?”

“Well no, all my stuff got burned down. Wait, that’s not the worst of it, everyone has a bowlcut here! Bowl! Cuts! It’s a fucking nightmare!”

“You didn’t know that? That’s how humans on Earth are. Why would you go to a planet you don’t know anything about? I can’t believe you.”

“If you’re just going to criticize me then I don’t wanna talk, I’m really going through a lot right now you know.”

“You’re the one who called- okay, fine. Jisung, I’m here for you - spill it all out.”

“Yes thank you Woojin I really don’t know where I am right now I've been walking aimlessly all day my eyes glued to the ground trying not to look at those awful bowlcuts and it’s really late I'm really hungry and I’m freezing out here in the snow in a t-shirt and I'm all alone in this street and I think I see slenderman in a bowlcut in the corner over there- no it’s just a mannequin.” Jisung rambled.

“Okay, okay. Do you know anywhere to go? Maybe a hotel?”

“I don’t have any money. Oh oh wait! I forgot to tell you about Felix! I met this boy with a cute face and freckles but sadly his bowlcut was just as terrible as the others so anyway we talked and ate at this weird coconut cafe together and in the end he gave me a strange sandwich with 3 layers and his number was stuffed in the strawberry jam layer-”

“Oh so you got his number?”

“Yeah I got his number.”

“Maybe you should call him? He can surely help more than I can, as it’s his own country.”

“Oh. That’s a bit embarrassing though.”

“No it’s not. Besides, do you really have a choice?”

“No, you’re right. I’ll call him. Thanks, Woojin.”

“Anything, friend. Call me again later, yeah?”

“Sure.”

And the call ended.


End file.
